Hiroo Onoda
Hiroo Onoda '''is a former Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Army who held out in the jungles of the Philippines long after the end of World War 2 until 1974. He enlisted in the Imperial Japanese Army in 1941 and was sent to Lubang Island in the Philippines in 1944 in order to sabatoge the Allied operations on the island. When the Allies began to advance onto the island, Onoda and a few of his fellow soldiers fled to the hills. Once Japan surrendered in 1945, efforts were made to convince all Japanese troops that were holding out to surrender themselves. Onoda and his men believed this to be Allied propaganda, however. For the next 29 years he and his comrades held out agianst all attempts to capture them or convince them to surrender. Constant raids on local towns and firefights against local police eventually wiped out most of his comrades. Finally, his former commander was brought to the island and told him that the war had ended 29 years ago. Despite all, he was pardoned and went back home to Japan after holding out in the jungle for 29 years. Battle vs. Wolverines (1984 film) (by Kingofawosmeness777) Wolverines: Onoda: In a wooded area The Wolverines sit and camp planning their stratagey. Uknown to them, Lt. Hiroo Onoda and 6 of his comrades approach their camp and prepare to attack. Lt. Onoda aims down the sight of his Type 99 rifle and shoots one in the back of the head. The other Wolverines get up and grab their weapons. They quickly move about and take cover. A shootout ensues between the two groups killing one of Lt. Onoda's comrades and one more Wovlerine. Soon Lt. Onoda and his comrades charge down the hill and pick off two more Wolverines. A grenade is thrown and another one of Lt. Onoda's men is killed. From far away, the head Wolverine shoots another one of Lt. Onoda's men. Both groups take cover. One of Lt. Onoda's men is shot with a Colt Single Action Army. Lt. Onoda pulls out his Naubu pistol and shoots two more Wolverines. One of Lt. Onoda's men throws a grenade and kills another Wolverine. He is then killed by the remaining Wolverine. Looking for the last Wolverine, Lt. Onoda and his comrade walk slowly through the woods. Suddenly, the Wolverine jumps out from behiend a tree and stabs Lt. Onoda's comrade in the neck. Lt. Onoda tries to shoot him with his Nambu pistol but it is out of ammo. He draws his Gunto sword and confronts the Bowie Knife weidling Wolverine. They move in a circle slowly for a few seconds before Lt. Onoda makes a strkie against the Wolverine. He dodges and cuts Lt. Onoda's arm with the knife. Lt. Onoda tries to hit him again and he dodges. The Wolverine makes an attempt to overpower Lt. Onoda and stab him in the neck. Lt. Onoda then stabs him in the chest with the sword before he can stab him. He puts his sword back in his sheath. He bows to his defeated opponent. He then picks up his weapons and leaves. Expert's Opinion Onoda snatched victory because he and his men were trained soldiers and grown men while the Wolverines were nothing more than high school students with high-powered rifles. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Władysław Raginis (by SPARTAN 119) '''Raginis: Onoda: Hiroo Onoda and four Japanese soldiers advance on a trench line defended by Raginis and his men. A Japanese soldier with a knee mortar fires first, killing one of Raginis' men. The Pole with the Granatnik responds, firing a round that kills the Japanese knee mortar operator. Onoda fires his Arisaka, killing the Granatnik gunner before, ordering a charge at Raginis' trenches, yelling "Banzai". A Japanese soldier was cut down by fire from Raginis' Wz-28. One of Onoda's soldiers tosses a grenade into the trenches, killing a Pole . Raginis' soldiers retaliate with fire from Mors SMGs, killing one of Onoda' men. . Onoda shoots one of Raginis men with his Nambu, killing him, as Onoda's senior NCO attacks Raginis with his Shin Gunto. After a few attempts, the NCO thrusts his sword into Raginis' torso. With his last breath, Raginis arms an Wz-33 grenade. The grenade detonates, vaporizing both Raginis and Onoda's NCO Expert's Opinion Personally, I disagree with the results, due to the fact that Onoda fought far fewer and less well armed adversaries compared to the Raginis, who went up against the panzers and troops of the Wehrmacht. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mad Jack Churchill (by SPARTAN 119) *'"Mad" Jack Churchill":' *'Hiroo Onoda:' 1946, Alternate Universe where the invasion of Japan took place, Izu Peninsula, Japan Jack Churchill and five British commandos ran out of a landing craft on the Japanese coast under cover of darkness, and ran forward, Jack in the lead. Jack crept up on a defensive position where Hiroo Onoda and five other Japanese soldiers lay in wait. Jack Churchill taped a Mills Bomb to the side of an arrow and strung it in his longbow, drawing the bow back. "Williams", Churchill ordered, "Pull the pin". "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir?", the soldier named Williams whispered in response. "Just pull the damn pin", Jack responded. Williams pulled the pin of the grenade, and Jack released the arrow. The arrow hit a Japanese private in the chest, and seconds later, the grenade exploded, vaporizing the private's torso and killing another Japanese soldier next to him. "We're under attack!", Onoda yelled in Japanese, as Churchill's men fired. One of Onoda's men fired an Arisaka rifle, killing one of Churchill's men , as Onoda himself tossed a grenade, which landed next to a British soldier, killing him. Jack ran forward, sword in one hand and Sten SMG in the other, as his other men surged forward with Lee-Enfield rifles and Sten SMGs. A British soldier with a Lee-Enfield picked off a Japanese soldier. However, the British infantryman was cut down by a burst of rounds from a Japanese Type 100 SMG. A British commando to Jack's left fired his Sten at the Japanese soldier who killed his comrade, scoring multiple hits to the torso, mowing down the Japanese infantryman. . Onoda himself raised his rifle and shot one of the British commandos. Churchill steadied his Sten while still holding on his sword, firing a burst of rounds at Onoda, missing and driving him into a concrete pill box as the soldier named Williams fired his Lee-Enfield, taking out Onoda's last remaining soldier. As Jack and Williams walked up to the bunker, Onoda ran out of the bunker, yelling "BANZAI!!!", with his sword drawn. Onoda thrust his Shin Gunto sword through William's chest, killing him in spray of blood. Onoda then slashed at Churchill, knocking the Sten out of his hand. '' Onoda make a second attack, but "Mad" Jack blocked with his claymore. Onoda thrust at Jack, who dodged backwards, and took a swing at Hiroo, who blocked the strike with his Shin Gunto. Onoda raised his sword for a second strike, but left himself open. In that opening, Jack thrust his sword through Onoda's stomach, causing him to fall to the floor in a pool. Jack turned away, thinking his foe was dead. But Onoda was not. "''kono yaro!", Onoda said (if 119 hasn't butchered the Japanese language), "SHINDE!". Yelling something along the lines of "Die, you bastard!!", Onoda drew his pistol with the last of his strength and fired. However, in his state, delerious from pain and light headed from blood loss, Onoda missed his first shot. Jack turned around and drew his Webley revolver and fired three shots into Onoda, killing him outright. Expert's Opinion Churchill prevailed in this battle because of his superior commando training. While he had spent less time in service than Onoda, Jack fought much more dangerous adversaries much more frequently. Churchill's superior weapons also contributed to his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Malmedy Survivors (by El Alamein) Belgium The Ardennes Forest December 17, 1944 A truck from the 1st SS Panzer Division leads a convoy down a dirt path. Several armored cars follow behind and two troop transports drive at the back of the line. "It is very fortunate, is it not, Mr. Onoda, that my divison was able to discover you and your men?" The German SS officer gave an emotionless smile and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap as he looked at the Japanese man sitting in the seat across from him. A translator seated next to the officer spoke in rapid Japanese, repeating the German's words to Onoda. Hiroo Onoda shifted uncomfortably in his seat and made a reply, stony-faced. "He says that he appreciates the rescue, but he insists that he and his men could have held out longer by themselves," the translator relayed. The SS officer cocked his head slightly and his expression shifted by a millimeter as he studied his Japanese ally. The 1st SS Panzer Division had made an unexpected strike into the Phillippines, both to release pressure on Japanese soldiers hiding there and to make an attack on several U.S. airbases there to prevent American-dominated skies giving the Japanese trouble during the naval battles to come. They were unsuccessful against the Allied forces, but had stumbled across Onoda and his men and "rescued" them. Onoda spoke up quickly. "Onoda would like to know why he and his men have had to accompany you this far west," the translator said. Onoda continued speaking and the translator said, "He says, Doesn't Japan have a war of its own to fight?" The SS officer's eyebrows scrunched together and he answered slowly and deliberately, "Perhaps the Land of the Rising Sun would do well to cast its light on its allies to the West. The Third Reich did all it could to prevent the fall of Mussolini. Japan hasn't demonstrated the same level of commitment." The translator sat silent for a moment, his hands clasped tightly together, but before he could try to speak without offending Onoda the German officer continued. "Regardless, tell Mr. Onoda he is here for a demonstration of how the Fatherland deals with those who stand in its way." ..... The convoy pulled over to the side of the road in the town of Malmedy. The armored cars were driving German soldiers, who piled out and trudged into the ankle-deep snow, while the troop transports held American prisoners-of-war. The SS officer, the translator, and Onoda stepped down from the truck and Onoda walked over to stand with two of his men who had accompanied him on his trip. A Nambu pistol and a Shin guntō officer's sword hung at his belt. The German soldiers pointed their rifles up at the Americans and herded them into the middle of the snowy field, forcing them to line up single-file. The armored cars had machine-guns mounted in turrets on top, and one of the SS soldiers climbed up and sat lazily, watching the scene unfold. The American soldiers stood bored with their arms up in the air as the Germans stepped in and began to search them. The SS officer made his way to Onoda with the translator. As the Japanese soldiers saw the German approaching, they rolled their eyes. "We have to make sure they aren't carrying weapons, you see," the officer explained, although this was rather obvious. One of Onoda's men bent over and said something and the Japanese men laughed. The translator stifled a chuckle and shifted uncomfortably in the cold snow. The American prisoners grew restless, shifting and lowering their arms slightly as they stood in line. The German soldiers barked orders at them and pointed their rifles at the Americans, but held their fire. One of the Americans had an M1911 pistol tucked in his winter coat, and as his German captor tried to take the pistol from him, he struggled and yanked back, stumbling into the snow. The German soldier shouted loudly and a gunshot tore through the quiet air as somewhere, one of the Germans fired his rifle. The tension building up cut loose in an instant as the German soldiers standing and watching opened fire on the American prisoners, sending them flying through the air as the bullets tore through their coats. The machine gun on the armored car spat out a murderous volley of fire down at the Americans floundering in the field. The gunfire was as defeaning as it was quick. Onoda and his men were still crouching in surprise when the shooting stopped. The bodies of the American soldiers lay in the snow, their blood staining it white. The SS officer was unfazed at this display of ferocity, and as he turned to order his men back to their trucks, a good number of the Americans sprang up from the prone position and sprinted toward the forest just a few meters from their location. The machine gun began to shoot again, the rounds tearing up the snow and chasing the soldiers as they disappeared into the woods. "Damn it! Damn it!" screamed the SS officer in frustration. He turned to his men standing there in disarray. "Shoot the bodies! Make sure that they're dead!" he shouted, spit flying from his mouth in rage. Clenching his gloved hand into a fist, he turned to find Onoda and his men gone. ..... Three of the American soldiers (including the one who had hidden his M1911) had regrouped behind a fallen tree and peered out over the trunk. They could barely see the figures of the German soldiers walking around, placing extra shots into their fallen prisoners. With a good deal of cursing, the G.I.s checked to see what weapons they had gotten away with: three magazines for the handgun, a bayonet, and a combat knife. One of them had managed to keep a map tucked in his britches, and he pulled it out and studied it. "We need to head further south, away from the Germans," he muttered, his breath condensing as he spoke. "We're just a few miles from Allied positions, but I have no idea if we've been overrun, or if the Krauts are going to send search parties after us... we'd best get moving." The group of men cautiously ducked out from the trunk of the tree and crouched off deeper into the forest. ..... Onoda and his men crawled through the snow and stopped to rest by a flat rock. "We'll find these Yankee bastards and bring them back to the Germans..." Onoda muttered. "We'll show them who's more committed to their cause." One of his soldiers held a Type 30 bayonet in his hand, a makeshift handle created by wrapping cloth around the bottom so he could safely hold the blade like a knife. "Those years in the Phillippines will do us good," Onoda continued. "We can keep a low profile and pick them off before they have a chance to react." The forest was quiet, and Onoda winced at the crunching footsteps he and his men made as they pushed through the heavy snowfall. White flakes began to trickle slowly down from the sky, and Onoda began to regret his decision instantly - pride had cost him here, and he couldn't afford to be bogged down in a snowstorm. "Move quickly," he whispered to his men. Malmedy Survivors: ''' '''Hiroo Onoda: The Japanese soldiers did well to pick up their pace, for they quickly spotted the cautious Americans, who moved so slowly that Onoda didn't notice them at first. "There," he whispered to his men. He raised his Nambu pistol and stood up, shouting at the Americans and pointing his handgun at them. The Americans turned around, startled, and dove into the bushes for cover. Onoda didn't shoot, though, as he only wanted to capture the Americans. The Malmedy Massacre survivors were unaware of this, and the pistol-carrying soldier fired off a shot at Onoda, which only grazed his left shoulder. Onoda jerked back and shouted in pain before firing off blindly with his Nambu, spending an entire magazine in his rage. He stopped and pointed the pistol at the snow as he pulled the trigger once more - no bullet fired. He dropped the magazine and left it in the snow, sliding a new one into place and pulling back the slide on the top of the gun. The Americans hadn't moved from their position, and they held their breath, waiting. Onoda peered through the bushes and lowered his pistol, firing a shot that flew straight into an American's chest, shattering his clavicle as it traveled downward into his body. As the Malmedy massacre survivor slumped forward onto his face, dead, blood pooled out from under him and stained the snow red. The two remaining Americans jumped up from cover and ran away from Onoda and his men, not even bothering to fire back as they fled. Onoda chanced one more shot that missed, and he and his men gave chase. The Malmedy survivors broke to the left and one of them began to scale a tree that offered enough branches to climb easily and offer camoflage. The other American looked wildly about for somewhere to hide but the Japanese soldiers rushed down the path and spotted him. He held out his trench knife in front of him and backed away nervously. Onoda drew his sword and approached his opponent, but the American turned and ran as he saw the sword. The Japanese soldiers continued their pursuit and didn't notice as the American in the tree dropped down and landed cat-like behind them. He raised his Colt pistol and fired at the Japanese soldiers ahead of him, sending the .45 round spinning through the forest and into the neck of its target. The Japanese soldier fell forward into the snow. As Onoda pushed forward after his fleeing opponent, his fellow soldier turned and approached the Malmedy survivor with the M1911. The American raised his handgun as the Japanese soldier whipped out his Type 30 bayonet, makeshift handle and all. The Malmedy survivor squeezed the trigger on the M1911, firing off a shot that smashed into the Japanese soldier's stomach. Onoda's man grunted and jerked back in pain but pushed forward, breathing heavily. The Malmedy survivor stumbled back in shock and tripped over a tree root sticking out of the snow. The American sank deep into the snow and floundered as he tried to get up. The Japanese soldier walked over to the American and knelt down, face blank and emotionless. The Malmedy survivor fired his entire magazine into the Japanese soldier, pulling the trigger in terror as the magazine emptied. The Japanese man was riddled through the torso but held on long enough to swing his bayonet down into the American soldier, stabbing into his chest. The Japanese soldier gave one final, rasping cough and rolled to the side, his eyes glazed. The American spat blood and slumped back into the snow, sinking deeper into it. Hiroo Onoda had closed in on the last Malmedy survivor, who had turned in terror and held his M3 knife out in front of him. Onoda approached the shaking man and placed the Nambu on his forehead. As Onoda began to speak in Japanese, the American reached up and dropped the magazine out of Onoda's pistol, then swiped at the Japanese man's face with his knife. Onoda stumbled back, dropped his handgun, and locked eyes with his foe before they both dove for the pistol. The American's hand slammed down over the Nambu first, but Onoda dug his nails deep into the Malmedy survivor's forearm and raked them across his hand, drawing blood. The Malmedy survivor spat in rage and swung his bloody arm into Onoda's face, knocking the Japanese lieutenant aside. He stumbled up to a knee and kicked Onoda across the face as he tried to recover, then stood up with the pistol and fumbled with the magazine, trying to slip it up the grip and into place. Onoda stood up and whipped out his shin guntō, ''leaving it loose on the American's neck. They stared at each other, breathing ragged. The Malmedy survivor slowly slides the magzine into place, and Onoda drives the blade deeper into the American's neck, drawing blood. Finally, the Malmedy survivor leaps back as Onoda makes a desperate lunge forward. He pulls the slide back and fires the contents of the magazine into Onoda, killing the Japanese lieutenant and dropping him to the ground. The Malmedy survivor takes Onoda's spare magazine and his sword and looks around wildly for any other enemy soldiers before he sprints off into the forest. Expert's Opinion The Malmedy Survivors won because they had a much tougher ordeal than did Onoda - ultimately being hunted down and having to hide mere feet from opponents in freezing temperatures was more taxing on a person than was hiding in the jungle for so many years. The M1911 outperformed the Nambu with ease and up-close, although Onoda had the longer ''shin guntō sword, the Americans were stronger physically and were able to overpower him with their shorter blades. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors